


Skateboard Date

by okayish_essence



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Dating, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Gay, M/M, bc why not, i wanted fluff!, okay but alex/willie lives in my mind rent free, rainbow skateboard, skatepark fluff, willie wears ponytails, you cannot deny me this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence
Summary: Alex and Willie's first official date(!!) to the local skatepark.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Skateboard Date

**Author's Note:**

> SEVERAL THINGS  
> \- i wanted fluff for this ship so i wrote fluff  
> \- i wrote from alex's persepctive bc i know nothing about skateboarding  
> \- a LOT of dialoge  
> \- honeslty i love this so much  
> \- please enjoy  
> \- sorry for the crappy wring  
> love yall  
> enjoy<3

“Willie, I don’t know if this was such a good idea…” Alex gripped the skateboard in his hand. It was brand new, still covered in the plastic. “I mean, those guys really know their stuff.” Someone flew past him, hair flying up and around their helmet. It’s not like they could see him, but he still felt self conscious. Like he didn’t belong.

“Come on. I can teach you the basics, but you need to get the plastic off of that first.” He chuckled. Willie was a pro, he knew so many tricks that Alex didn’t even know existed. 

With a huff, he pulled off the plastic. “Just so you know, I will fall more times than you can count.” Willie just looked at him.  _ God, how was he so cute? _ His low ponytail was sticking out the back of his helmet, like a tail, and he was absolutely rocking a crop top. Alex always wanted to wear one of those, but never had the courage. Maybe he would try it sometime.

“Okay, you ready? Put your skateboard down, let’s see if you can actually skate in a straight line.”

“Willie, you know that I am physically not able to do that-” Alex lifted his skateboard to Willie’s level. It was rainbow, after all. His eyes lit up as he started to burst out laughing. It wasn’t even that funny of a joke, was it? But he loved to make him laugh.

A few minutes later, Willie had managed to collect himself. “Come on, Alex. Just try and skate.” As luck would have it, he could do just that. Nothing more. 

No matter how many times that he tried, Alex couldn’t do that cool kick-flippy thing. He couldn’t do the weird roll-over thing, and he definitely couldn’t do the slidey thing around the edge of the skatepark that Willie could do so effortlessly. Willie, however, was patient.

“It’s okay. Do you want to try again?” Alex nodded. He couldn’t be completely useless on the first date. Letting go of a breath he had been holding, he dropped off of the ledge. 

It. Was. Terrifying.

Despite the fact that Alex was very-much-dead, he still felt like he was going to very-much-die. He heard a scream. It took a couple seconds for him to realize that it was him. As he tumbled to the ground, he cursed. Willie looked about two seconds away from pissing his pants.

“Alex, dude. What was that?”

“Not all of us can be fearless.”  _ Wow, his laugh is soooo cute. _ “Can we do something else? Maybe so I don’t feel like I’m going to die all over again?”

Willie nodded. “Yeah sure. You up for some slushie?” Alex nodded.  _ Finally _ , something where he wouldn’t embarrass himself. He picked up the skateboard, and turned to leave with his date. They made it halfway across the skatepark when he felt something brush against his hand, and then suddenly grab it.

“Is this, is this okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s great. This  _ is _ a date,” He saw Willie light up, warming himself from the inside out. Alex shot him a smile. And off they went, searching for just the right slushie to share. 


End file.
